memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Annika Hansen (PAMU)
: :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Annika Hansen (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Annika Hansen (AMU). In an parallel alternate mirror universe, Annika Hansen (Cardassian Obsidian Order designation: Agent Seven of Corps Nine) was a Cardassian-raised Terran female who is Empress of the Terran Empire, after killing Hoshi Sato III and taking over the Empire for herself. Annika made Typhuss James Halliwell her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. During her reign, she gained the sobriquets "The Murderess of Hoshi Sato III", "Killer Empress", "Annika Hansen the Great" and "Annika the Terrible". Biography Early life Annika Hansen was born on the Tendara Colony on stardate 25479 in 2348, to Terran exobiologists Erin and Magnus Hansen. At the age of six, Annika's parents' ship crashed into a deep-space Cardassian colony. She was initially adopted into the high-ranking Ghemor family, and her physique was altered to make her appear Cardassian. Like all Cardassian citizens, she was given a citizen's ID number. However, after less than a year, she was rejected by Ghemor, who sent her to serve the Obsidian Order. Ghemor told Seven that he was sending her away because she was a "good Cardassian"... so good that he wanted her to "explore her gifts in the proper setting." He said that someday she might be able to return the favor of not sending her to a slave camp. The Obsidian Order Annika was assigned as Agent Seven of Corps Nine, and quickly became a favorite of Enabran Tain, the head of the Obsidian Order. Annika was always grateful to Tain for giving her life meaning when everybody else had abandoned her. One thing she learned from Tain was that "trust, once broken, was never regained." Tain also trained her carefully to prevent her conscience from interfering with her duties. Around this time, Tain took a picture of Annika, showing her as an "unattractive" Cardassian with pronounced eye-ridges and thick lips. The distribution of this image in Annika's personnel files helped to hide her true Terran status. Soon after entering puberty, she spent weeks on a Klingon simulation, in which her mission was the assassination of Gorloth, son of Poq. She posed as an "available Klingon woman" to attract Gorloth. To reach the Obsidian Order facility she was assigned to, she traveled in space for the first time since her parents' death. Ultimately, she failed the simulation. Subsequent assignments requiring a Klingon cover provided her with the persona of Melka, daughter of Kagh. According to official Cardassian records, Annika never joined the Obsidian Order, but instead attended a provincial boarding school, and then used money from the Ghemor family to enter business as a merchant pilot. Through years of service to the order, Seven was trained in the use of technology and mental techniques. She was equipped with a cranial implant which allowed her access to a computer database, which she could shut down at will, rendering it virtually undetectable. The implant also stimulated endorphins to provide pain relief, a feature only elite agents received. She was also trained in several bio-mental techniques. On her missions, Annika posed as different races using a transformation sphere as a mobile medical unit that surgically altered her appearance. She used this device to appear Andorian, Bajoran, Benzite, and Trill. Her use of this device, coupled with her normal Cardassian appearance, made it impossible for others to realize that she was truly Terran. ''ISS Voyager'' In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway made Annika the astrometrics officer aborad the for its mission to the Delta Quadrant. Earning the trust and respect of Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok, Annika began to work on several projects to enhance Voyager’s war capabilities. She attempted to help the engineering crew modify the warp drive to generate transwarp conduits. The efforts failed. Along with Ensign Harry Kim, she designed and constructed the ship’s Astrometrics lab, which used Borg technology to plot routes that trimmed several years off of Voyager’s journey. She was part of the team which designed the shuttlecraft ''Delta Flyer'' in 2375. She assisted in the construction of the quantum slipstream drive installed aboard Voyager in the same year. She also helped implement enhancements to Voyager’s deflector dish in 2377 when real time communication with the Imperial Starfleet became possible through a Hirogen communications network. Annika helped to convince many new species to join the Terran Empire in their war against the Maquis. These new species included the Hirogen, Ocampa, Talaxian, Kazon, Benthan, Cravic, Hazari, Malon, Kadi, Kobali, Krenim, Vidiian, Voth, Vaadwaur and Turei. ''ISS Defiance'' In 2373, Empress Sato made Annika her Imperial Empress Royal Gurad and chief of security aborad the , her flagship. Reign as Empress Annika killed Empress Sato III in 2378 and then declaring herself Empress, attacked Starfleet and forced the Empire's military to recognize her as leader, ending the Sato Dynasty forever. Annika made Typhuss her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Connections Category:Humans Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Political leaders Category:ISS Voyager personnel